


Science

by gingayellow



Category: Denji Sentai Megaranger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even vampire Kouichirou is a total A type [Kenta/Kouichirou, vampire AU, warnings for vamp feeding, and some of the more problematic aspects in vampire romance]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmanalysis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mmanalysis).



Title: Science  
Fandom: Mirai Sentai Timeranger  
Characters/Pairing: Date Kenta/Endou Kouichirou  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Vampires feeding? Also, elves into some of the power issues concerning vampire romance tropes.  
Notes: Vampire fic AU. >:|

Kouichirou had it down to a science at this point.

After dabbing Kenta's neck with alcohol, and consensual subduing him so he wouldn't feel pain when Kouichirou's fangs penetrated his skin, he began to drink. Slow, measured gulps, because he also needed to watch the time. Three minutes was the maximum amount of time he could feed off of Kenta without fear of taking too much. He'd planned this out so precisely because he didn't want to hurt his partner, and he was confident in his method.

Except in those last moment before he stopped. Kenta's blood was... heady, and even when he knew he should stop, when he did stop, there was a tiny part of him that wanted to continue. To drain Kenta dry, and then make him **his** , make him like Kouichirou.

But... that part of him was a monster, and Kouchirou refused to lose what was left of his humanity. So he stopped when the timer beeped, gasping, and ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth and rinse his mouth.

He was flossing when he heard a voice from the bedroom. "... You comin' back?" Kenta's tone was thick, but there was humor in it as well.

Humor that Kouichirou did not share. He sighed as he changed into his pajamas (Kenta was already in his), bandaged Kenta's wound, and settled into bed next to him. "Perhaps I should try drinking cow's blood again."

"You were sick for a week last time you drank cow's blood." Kenta thwapped his arm gently. "Forget it. And helping you out is really hot."

"But Kenta, it's extremely dangerous, what if--"

Kenta pulled him into a hug. "It's better for you to have a steady diet than try to navigate vampire society and risk getting kidnapped or hurt just for a meal, right?"

"Yes."

"You're doing this to eat." Kenta ran a finger down Kouichirou's neck, stopping where the pulse used to be. "I'm doing this to protect you."

"Kenta... I don't know what to say."

Kenta gave him a thoughtful look. "How 'bout, 'Kenta, I love you, I'll repay you with my body and waffles tomorrow morning, in that order.'"

Kouichirou huffed, but then he smiled, a little. "We'll see." Perhaps it was best to not worry (too much) until morning.


End file.
